


Mistress Chloe and Kim Jisoo’s Reward

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [38]
Category: K-pop, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Mistress, Other, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Jisoo won a special treat from her Mistress Chloe Bennet. But what was it? And did she enjoy it as much as she did winning this treat?This series of stories was requested by Dinomus.





	Mistress Chloe and Kim Jisoo’s Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, AJ Lee, and Hitomi Tanaka. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

“This way my sweet Jisoo,” Chloe said with a smile. The two had just left the bedroom with the other BlackPink members in her bedroom to film a sex tape for there Mistress. The two of them could hear the girls as they started to film the sex tape as the two of them walked naked to another bedroom. Chloe stopped before she opened the door and gave Jisoo a kiss slipping her some tongue.

Jisoo welcomed her Mistress’s kiss and tongue. She knew that she couldn’t always tell her Mistress how much she meant to her. So with each kiss, they shared she tried to tell her with her mouth. Fill each second of there kisses with her love, lust, and admiration for her Mistress. “My sweet Jisoo. You love me so much don’t you?” Chloe asked with a smile.

Jisoo shook her head yes vigorously. “Yes Mistress,” she said with a smile. “And you will do anything to make me happy?” Chloe said with a smile and lite kiss for her plaything. “Anything,” Jisoo said with a smile. “Then I’d like you to meet my friend,” Chloe said opening the door to reveal a naked man waiting for the lucky member of BlackPink to join him and Chloe for this reward. Jisoo looked at the guy he was well hung and already erect waiting for a hole to fill.

Chloe walked up to him with a sultry walk that drove so many men and women wild. She leaned up and gave the guy a lite kiss as she had just done to Jisoo. “Mistress?” Jisoo asked looking at the two of them. “This man will be fucking that very sweet pussy of yours,” Chloe said with a smile as she picked up something from the nightstand. “While I fuck you in the ass with this,” Chloe said as she walked up to her plaything and showed her her favorite toy a strapless strap-on.

Jisoo had already cum hard from that dildo. But she was wet thinking about the idea that she was about to be double penetrated by her Mistress and some guy that she just met. “Yes Mistress,” Jisoo said with a smile and a sigh of joy from her reward. “Shall we get started?” Chloe asked as the guy came up to Jisoo. “Yes,” Jisoo said as she kissed this guy slipping him her tongue. He welcomed her tongue and kissed her back as Chloe smiled at the two of them as she sucked both ends of the dildo.

“Oooo.” Jisoo moaned as the guy picked her up and lowered her onto his waiting erection. As she felt him enter her body for the first time. “Fuck.” Jisoo moaned in her bad English. Chloe smiled as she inserted her end of the strap-on into her body. “Lover will you take her in bed. I can’t reach.” Chloe said with a smile as playfully rubbed the tip of the strap-on against her playthings rosebud. Jisoo loved the feel of that but Chloe was her Mistress. She needed her to be inside of her right now.

“Yes babe,” he said as he pulled out of her and the three of them made their way to the bed. The guy climbed on first and laid down with his wet cock from Jisoo’s juices. Jisoo quickly returned to his cock and returned it inside of her. Chloe smiled as she watched the look of ecstasy on Jisoo’s face as she climbed onto the bed too. She pulled Jisoo into a kiss as she rammed the strap-on deep into her playthings ass.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Jisoo chanted as she felt the two of them working on her body in tandem. Jisoo had never felt anything quite like this. She felt the man flesh cock ram her pussy. And she felt her Mistress’s strap-on pump into her ass. And hearing the sounds of both of them slapping into her flesh as they both fucked her. That sound was driving her crazy in the best ways possible. And then she heard the screams of her follow BlackPink members down the hall as they made that sex tape for their Mistress.

It was all so perfect. To perfect. “MISTRESS!!!” Jisoo screamed as she screamed for this pleasure and came for the first time. Jisoo was heavy breathing but she was still horny and so was her Mistress and the man that she was currently fucking. Both of whom continued to pump into her as she came. “Is all of this enjoyable for my little plaything?” Chloe asked with a smile as she kissed her playthings neck. “Yes. Fuck yes, Mistress.” Jisoo moaned she was so close to slipping into Korean but she needed her Mistress to know how she was making her feel right now.

“That’s my girl. You must have had the best orgasm that you ever had back into that bedroom where my playthings are fucking themselves for me.” Chloe moaned as she pumped into her plaything. “Mhm.” Jisoo moaned as she felt another orgasm building deep inside of her. But she could feel that she wasn’t the only one. Both of her lovers were close too. “But you not only welcomed him into your body but my favorite toy too,” Chloe said then she kissed her earlobe.

“Then you came again.” Chloe moaned in a seductive whisper. It made Jisoo’s insides feel like they were on fire. “But you’re still horny for this aren’t you?” Chloe asked kissing her earlobe again. “I fukin luv Misatressu.” Jisoo moaned as she lost control and came for them. And the way her body contracted it made him cum inside of her. And her squeals of orgasmic bliss made her Mistress cum too.

Chloe kissed her plaything as she pulled out of her playthings ass. “When you feel like you can move again, do you think you want to go check on your friends?” she asked Jisoo with a smile. “Yes. Mistress. Give minute.” Jisoo said with a smile as she shook from head to foot from her orgasm. “Whatever you say my plaything,” Chloe said with a smile and caressed her playthings cheek lightly.

She did find that she loved Jisoo a little bit more then she did her other BlackPink playthings. And was pleased with herself after everything that they had done today. The four of them would be back to Korea for a while so today was all about making this last while they were in other countries. Jisoo kissed Chloe again as she started to move and the two of them left the guy in the bedroom having passed out. “My sweet Jisoo took a lot of you didn’t she?” Chloe said with a smile looking over her shoulder leaving him for her playthings.


End file.
